


Banana Cow

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, cocktail ficlet, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair had a hard day, so it’s Jim’s turn to make a banana drink to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Cow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



Banana Cow  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair had a hard day, so it’s Jim’s turn to make a banana drink to make things better.   
Note 1: For LisaDuncansTwin. You know why.   
Note 2: This is another one of the Banana cocktail stories. 

Blair had called Jim at noon and told him he wouldn’t make it in to the station. He was having a big meeting with the dean and one of the professors and didn’t have time to deal with anything in the cop world. Jim was quite disappointed, because he had saved all of his paperwork for Blair. Now, he had to finish it all before he went home. _Damn it, anyhow. Why do these meetings keep coming up? And why do I expect him to do all the paperwork? I’ll make it up to him tonight._

Jim got busy doing all his paperwork and got everything filed and put on Simon’s desk. Jim got to leave about 4:00, but not before he checked online for a banana drink for Blair. Blair had been so good about making them for Jim to calm him down and ease his bad days that Jim felt it was his turn to take care of Blair. The drink he was making tonight sounded pretty darn good. Jim had a feeling that Blair was going to love it. 

Jim stopped at the store for ingredients and then went home to make a nice dinner and drinks. It was the least he could do. Blair was the best and deserved nothing less. 

Jim got busy and made Taco soup for dinner. It was one of Blair’s favorites not to mention, it was easy to make. Blair came walking in the door looking unhappy at 6:00 and Jim went over to meet him at the door. Jim took Blair’s backpack off of his back and hung it up for the tired man. He then kissed him softly on the lips. Jim then led Blair over to the kitchen and asked, “Do you want dinner first, or a cocktail?”

“A cocktail would be nice, man.” Blair looked so happy to be home and having Jim baby him. 

Jim took one ounce of light rum, one ounce of crème de banana, one ounce of cream, one dash of grenadine syrup and put sliced banana’s in the bottom of the cocktail glass. Jim took the ingredients and shook them in a shaker with ice, strained it as he poured the mixture over the banana’s. Jim handed the first drink over to Blair and said, “Enjoy your Banana Cow.”

“It looks delicious. Have you tasted it yet?” Blair asked. 

“Nope, I was waiting for you to get here. Let me make up another and we’ll sit in the living room and drink them. You can tell me all about your day.”

“I would love to tell you about my day. It all started with a cow. I know I shouldn’t call people names, but she deserved it. Oh don’t look at me like that. I didn’t say it to her, I’m just telling you about her. She’s a cow and it’s funny that this drink is called a Banana Cow.” Blair snickered as he drank his drink. He began to tell Jim all about the cow and why his day sucked and Jim just smiled. It was good to have Blair home. 

The end


End file.
